The Seven Friends Who Became Inseperable
by peppybigbang
Summary: Howard and Sheldon get attacked at work, Howard fails to protect sheldon...both of them need support from there friends to get though this.
1. Chapter 1

**The Seven Friends Who Became Inseparable!**

Summary: - Sheldon and Howard get attacked at work, Howard fails to protect Sheldon and both of them need there friends to see this though.

Chapter one: - The Thief's!

Howard rolled his eyes as Sheldon carried on about his desk being uneven, yes he was an engineer but he was a lot more clever than his friend gave him credit for...yes, he did like Sheldon but sometimes he wished that he wasn't so...um, nasty...mean he didn't really have a word for it because he knew deep down that Sheldon really didn't mean it. Actually it was an improvement that he was asking him for help when they first met they never really gave each other the time of day. Everyone had gone home at this time and for some reason he had agreed to drive Sheldon home. There was just something about him, something he really liked which was probably the only reason they hung out- the only reason they were friends.

Voices appeared outside the door a couple of minutes later right outside Sheldon's office door. The scary thing was it wasn't Raj Sheldon co-worker or Leonard his best friend they were trying to get in the locked office, no one was supposed to be here it was after curfew, Sheldon froze and both guys kept there eyes fixed on the door ready for anything. As the door opened two scary looking guys in black came though also tensing as they laid eyes on them. They were robbers...thieves! As they came forward Howard grabbed Sheldon's arm not caring about the personal space issue he has and placed him behind him protectively.

Both men tried to jump Howard immediately but he was ready for it, smacking the guy across the cheek he made sure Sheldon stayed behind him so he didn't get hurt. The man growled and Sheldon jumped and hid behind Howard cowering fearfully as Howard puffed up his chest like an angry duck, kicking him to push him backwards and put his fist in front of his face threateningly, but then one of the robbers pulled out a gun as the other pulled out a knife, both of them were edging towards the corner of the wall fearfully Howard using himself as a shield as Sheldon was gripping his shirt behind him.

What was going to happen now...would he kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:- The Seven Friends Who Became Inseparable!

Sheldon's pov

I didn't know when I came conscious again but I definitely knew that I was in pain...a lot of pain as well. My face and arm and his ankle, it felt like a fractured and a few broken bones...obviously these thieves had really laid into himself and Howard...HOWARD! I tried to move and see if he was o.k. and groaned loudly, my arm really hurt bad... it felt so much like a few bones where broken. Looking around for Howard he gasped in horror as he spotted his friend Howard, who was definitely a mess. There was blood all over his face and leg...he even had blood in his hair it took all of my energy to crawl pitifully towards my friend. Almost puking as I smelled the strong sense of blood it was obvious how hard Howard had tried to protect him and he I felt immensely guilty... but why he's the one who shoved me behind him...mind you I did feel very safe behind him, Usually I don't like contact even from friends I know are not going to hurt me...but somehow Howard was different at that moment.

"Ummm...mmaa...sheel"

Howard was speaking...well that is he was trying to, he sounded like a toddler trying to speak. I stopped him from trying to roll over so he wouldn't hurt himself more and gently placed him on my good leg holding his head with his good arm, if I was being honest with myself my old self would state out loud that he wouldn't want him to wake up and feel this much pain because I knew if I was in this much pain Howard would definitely be in pure agony. Why had he tried to protect him like that...from a gun and a knife no less he was an idiot! Wait. I didn't mean that he wasn't an idiot he was a true friend.

I laid eyes on the mess in my office and for once in my entire life I just didn't care, thinking fast as Howard was beginning to wake up he gently felt for his back pocket, blushing as he groaned quietly and shuffled a tiny bit to try and unconscious get more comfortable whimpering and scrunching up his eyes. Finally after the awkward moment of feeling around for his pocket I found his phone and rang the ambulance.

"S-Shell...y?"

"Yes."

"A-are y-y-you okay?"

"Not really. I'm in a lot of pain. You're worse though"

"I feel no p-pain...a-actualllly i-i feel-l noth- nothing."

"What do you mean..."

"I d-don't feel m-my leg-g –o-or my w-waist...m-my e-everything-g n-nothing" (Howard looked like he was going to burst into tears at that moment he looked scared to death, then was about to fall asleep again)

"Please Howard don't fall asleep...I don't want you to die..."

"How-w d-do you think i-i-i feel...what would i-i do without me eh...be you n-na-h"

I figured he had a bad concussion because he wasn't making much sense. Hopefully the ambulance won't take long 7-10 minutes tops, that's how long they usually take.

"S-Shell..."

"Yes."

"I-I'm scared...am I going to die?"

"..."

Howard completely panics and I decided to stroke his head, I was as gentle as I could be trying to calm him down maybe calling Leonard and the others would help, Raj will be at Leonard's house right now waiting for both of them to come over. Raj was Howard's best friend right he'd know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-True Friends!

The ambulance had finally arrived after Raj had talked to Howard and Sheldon to calm them, he had rung before asked them when they had to be back home for and both men could tell how scared he sounded, and could hear Leonard and Penny banging about frantically they said they were going to get a bus and meet them at the hospital, because Leonards car was getting fixed. The male nurse couldn't let Howard and Sheldon sleep in the same bed but knew the friends were close and literally put to separate beds next to each other stating more to himself than anyone else, that there was no law against that and he winked at them with a secret looking smile. But then had guiltily told them it was in his job description to tell them there injuries. He really did look sorry he had to share it with them.

Mr Sheldon Cooper- Swollen cheek and black eye, broken leg, dislocated arms

Mr Howard Woliwitzs- Fractured legs, black eyes, bruises, swollen eye, two broken bones in each waist

Sheldon looked at Howard and grimaced he was breathing slowly and peacefully but his appearance was shocking. He just could not be bothered to tell the doctor he was doctor not mister it didn't matter, not really. Not noticing Howard shifting and waking up he sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling bored stiff...he couldn't help thinking this was somehow his fault.

Howard's pov: - I woke up to see Sheldon next to me and pain...oh god the pain was horrific. Sheldon had a black eye and swollen cheek he doubted he wanted to see underneath the bed to see any more possible damage to his friend. I tried to protect him honestly where did it all go wrong? Oh yeah the gun! Cheaters!

"Howard! Sheldon!" Leonard came in followed by Raj both looked tired and extremely worried. Sheldon sat up and looked like he was going to ask them to be quiet then noticed I was awake and lay back down again still looking at them unemotionally...yet anyone who knew him well would see the fierce protection written all over him I had to smile that was new.

Apparently Amy and Bernie where coming over as well and were on their way, so once they had and everyone had finally settled, Raj had curled up on a hospital arm chair, and Leonard sat on a normal chair awkwardly he felt a little uncomfortable because of their lovely neighbour in the hospital bed glaring at him as if it was his fault he was here...weirdo. But Leonard shrugged at them and listened to Sheldon telling the whole story of what happened.

I blushed as everyone praised me for trying to protect Sheldon did I really deserve it he was still hurt wasn't he. But my Blush went deeper as Sheldon told us how I acted after the attack, I never remembered grabbing hold of him as the ambulance people came, oh the fact I spoke like a toddler...oh even the fact I spoke to Sheldon I must have really been out of it. Sheldon sounded normal enough though I couldn't hide my smile as he revealed he saw Flash earlier on...god, we both must of been out of it...not being able to help chuckling quietly Sheldon set me a questioning glance and I shrugged and smiled leaving him speechless...well, miracles do happen. But I didn't laugh for long my waist was actually in the most pain for some reason. Oh yeah, Sheldon had stated the male nurse had told him his waist had two cracked bones at each side...explained some of my questions. But at least Sheldon still thought I still was a true friend even though I knew he had failed him this time.


End file.
